untouchablefandomcom-20200213-history
Jiho Shion
|image = Jiho-37.png |race = Human |age = 25 28 (3 years later) |status = Alive |occupation = Writer assisting as a model (Ep. 13) |family = unnamed father (deceased) Mother unnamed stepmother Sia Lee (wife) |debut = Chapter 1 |cstat = Main Character }} Jiho Shin is leading male protagonist of the LINE Webtoons webcomic unTouchable. He is a human and at first has an irrational fear of physical contact due to his extreme mysophobia. Appearance Jiho is described as an attractive, twenty-nine year old shut-in writer Episode 37 with light brown hair and eyes in the same color. His skin is fair, similar to Sia's. He has a rather slender physique and wears glasses while working, putting on masks and gloves because of his OCD. Personality In the beginning of the webtoon, Jiho is cold and perceived as rude and uncaring for those around him. He immediately shakes off any physical contact and often pushes Sia away from him when they first meet. However, it is discovered later in the comic that Jiho suffers from mysophobia, a form of OCD that arose in Jiho when he experienced trauma from his parents' divorce and stepmother as a child. After meeting Sia, Jiho begins to warm up to her bright personality, and it is discovered that Jiho's hard exterior is a cover for himself as an innocent, compassionate individual who deeply cares about his family and those precious to him. He is seen to know very little about romantic interaction due to his upbringing, and therefore feels insecure about his relationship with Sia, whom he fears will leave him or find a better partner. Background Storyline Jiho and Sia comes into contact for the first time when Sia bumps into him and accidentally touches him. He mistakes her for a perverted stalker and warns her to stay away from him. However, fate lands her as his next-door neighbor and from then on, he has to unwillingly encounter her everyday. One of his parcels containing books is delivered to Sia mistakenly. As Sia is persistent on returning it to him directly rather than his direction to place it in front of his door, Jiho prefers giving up the copies of books rather than having to meet Sia. However, as he finds no other copy of a special story book available in any stores, he desperately asks Sia to return them. Sia takes the opportunity to make him obey her bidding in exchange of the book. Jiho agrees to meet her according to the time and place fixed by her. Upon each meeting, he gets one page of the book. Their meetings continue and Jiho goes through many unexpected experiences with Sia. Once Jiho ends up having to take care of a goldfish for Sia. He fulfills his duty of feeding and taking care of it sincerely. Gradually, he develops a bond with the fish, which is the only living being other than him in his apartment. He even opens up to the goldfish regarding his complex feelings about Sia. However, one day, he forgets to timely feed it and it results in its death. Jiho grieves over the loss of his only friend. Seeing him in such a miserable condition, Sia takes him to a bar to ease up with a drink. Jiho, who is not accustomed to alcohols, gets drunk easily and is escorted back home by Sia. During the time he loved her more and when they separated he felt stupid because he couldn't protected her. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male